Integrated semiconductor arrangements comprised of a semiconductor disk containing a thyristor and, in addition, an ignition or pilot thyristor in a monolythically integrated form are known. The actual vertical thyristor has a zone sequence npnp of pnpn, with the individual zones arranged sequentially in a vertical direction in the semiconductor disk. The pilot thyristor serving for the ignition likewise has a vertical zone sequence in the known arrangement (F. E. Gentry, J. Moyson: "The Amplifying Gate Thyristor", International Electron Devices Meeting, Washington, D.C. 1968, Technical Digest page 110).
There are cases where the vertical zone sequence of the pilot thyristor is disadvantageous for the ignition of the vertical thyristor. This is, for instance, the case if the pilot thyristor is an optically controlled component where only a small part of the incident light can be used for the switching operation. In other cases, it is desirable to ignite a thyristor from the surface side located opposite the control base zone, which is only possible with the known arrangement if disadvantages are tolerated.